<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“new year’s kiss” by jichensthatandthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578945">“new year’s kiss”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis'>jichensthatandthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung didn’t get a new year’s kiss. Chenle had to fix it.</p><p>or </p><p>a self indulgent chenji fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "new years kiss"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung sighed as he wallowed in self pity. It was the first day of the new year and he was all alone. The night before, he had been at Chenle’s house to do the countdown. </p><p>Chenle was his boyfriend of three months. In the short amount of time they were dating, the two had grown impossibly close. When it came to clothes, what was Jisung’s was Chenle’s and vice versa. The use of formalities was completely abandoned and they would lovingly tease each other to no end. </p><p>So why was Jisung alone on new year’s day and not out having fun with his boyfriend? It was simple. He didn’t get a new year’s kiss. It may seem like a small thing to be upset about, but the chance for a kiss as magical as previously mentioned only came around once a year.</p><p>It was an amazing night, they played games and watched various movies. They pigged out on snacks and drinks as they laughed. It was truly perfect, until the fated moment. Chenle was dressed in beads, glowsticks, and every color and accessory in the world. In Jisung’s opinion, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Chenle had also dressed him similarly, Jisung tried to protest, but who was he to deny Zhong Chenle?</p><p>It was almost midnight and they counted down with the tv, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. Happy New Year!!!! Jisung turned to look at Chenle and he moved in. Before they could kiss or even make contact, Chenle had whirled them around and began snapping photos. Jisung groaned internally as he really wanted a new year’s kiss.</p><p>To Jisung, the kiss was a symbol of closure and trust. It meant that he and Chenle would be together forever. It meant that they truly loved each other. Instead of getting a kiss, he got a selfie in front of the tv flashing happy new years. </p><p>As much as he adored Chenle and his obsession with photos, he also really wanted that kiss. That’s why he left early and went home, and that’s why he was alone on his bed, thinking. </p><p>~</p><p>Chenle was sitting on his couch, aimlessly flipping through the channels, mind wandering. He kept thinking back to the moment Jisung left. It was only half past twelve when he decided to go. He was quick to gather his things, and he held his head down the whole way out. Chenle didn’t mind him leaving, as he had never stayed the night before, but he seemed to have a change in mood after the clock struck midnight. Chenle’s face contorted into a frown. </p><p>Was it because he didn’t want the year to end? Did he want his relationship with Chenle to end? Did Chenle do something wrong? Still at a loss, Chenle allowed himself to sink into the velvety plush of his couch and watch tv with a pout.</p><p>~</p><p>Jisung was sad as he really wanted to be with Chenle, celebrating. He didn’t know why he chose to leave. Maybe it was the hurt of not getting an intimate moment with someone he loved, and instead getting an instagrammable post. </p><p>Realizing he had been on his bed for four hours since he woke up, he decided to go eat. He made himself some ramen because he couldn’t cook to save his life. The chef in the relationship was always Chenle, and Jisung was the diligent taste tester.</p><p>As he ate his ramen, he grimaced. It reminded him far too much of Chenle. Why the most generic ramen that literally everyone eats reminded him of one of the most beautiful people in the world was a mystery.</p><p>~</p><p>Chenle tried to focus on the tv and enjoy the calm time, he really did. But Jisung kept sneaking up in his mind. One question was bothering him, it was bothering him even more than the time Jisung spit ramen on his lap at dinner once. He laughed at the memory. </p><p>Getting really bored and lonely, Chenle tried to make plans with friends. He texted Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, but they were busy, no doubt at an amusement park. Next, he called Mark and Hyuck. They were busy also, and Chenle could tell from the strained, worn out voice hyuck answered with. What they were doing was too much for Chenle’s pure little mind to fully comprehend.</p><p>Soon, he was out of options in the NCT category. Apparently everyone suddenly decided to have a social life the one day he wanted company. The only person he hadn’t tried was Jisung. He reluctantly pulled up his contact and hovered his finger over the ‘dial’ button. He stayed still for a moment, contemplating whether or not to call. </p><p>Getting a burst of confidence, he hit the button and squeezed his eyes shut. It was only three rings before the phone was answered and he heard a “hello?” from the other end.</p><p>“Hey Jisung”</p><p>“Oh hi Chenle”</p><p>“Whatcha doing babe?”</p><p>“Nothing much, just eating ramen” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting your meal, I’ll call back later”</p><p>“No, it’s no issue. I’m not even that hungry” He heard the sound of a bowl scraping against the table and a chair being pushed out.</p><p>“I called all of the hyungs, and they were all busy. What are you up to?”</p><p>“Am I a last resort to hang out with?” Jisung said with a taunting tone</p><p>“No! I want to hang out with you all the time, I just thought you were mad at me”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, I left early last night because I was tired”</p><p>“Oh, I was scared for a moment”</p><p>“Silly, so, you wanted to hang out with me?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is new year's day after all”</p><p>“Oh, yeah” He heard Jisung’s voice stiffen</p><p>“So, um”</p><p>“What did you wanna do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just wanna be with you.”</p><p>“Hmm, I could come over later tonight and chill with you and watch a movie”</p><p>“Yes! Perfect, I’ll see you then, sungie”</p><p>“Ok baby”</p><p>(call ended)</p><p>Chenle sighed in content, at least Jisung wasn’t upset with him. That was enough to make him comfortable enough to watch tv in peace.</p><p>~</p><p>Jisung was preparing to go over to Chenle’s house. He didn’t tell Chenle why he really left, he didn’t want to come across as needy. He quickly threw random clothes into a bag and walked out the front door. Soon, he was pulling up to Chenle’s and getting out. He walked up to the door and knocked. </p><p>There was a loud thump and the door opened, a breathless Chenle in front of him.</p><p>“What happened babe?”</p><p>“I ran downstairs and crashed. I’m excited to see you!” Jisung was engulfed in a hug. He smiled down at the little boy wrapped around him.</p><p>“I’m happy to see you too”</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go!”</p><p>Chenle tugged his hand and rushed upstairs. Jisung tried to keep up as he was being dragged. Once they got to Chenle’s room, Chenle flung their bodies in the room. </p><p>~</p><p>The night continued, they played games and laughed. Jisung was a little down, and Chenle noticed. Chenle couldn’t miss the small instances where Jisung turned away when their faces got close, or when he flinched when Chenle tried to embrace him. It was like his touch could hurt him. He mentioned it a few times, but Jisung did a good job and covered it up, at least that's what he thought. </p><p>~</p><p>Chenle was sick of Jisung’s bullshit. Something was clearly up.</p><p>“Ok sungie, I’m giving you 20 seconds to speak”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You have 20- well now 14 seconds to tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I told you, it’s nothing”</p><p>“No it’s not. If it was small, you would have gotten over it by now”</p><p>“I am over it!”</p><p>“Bullshit. You’ve been mopey all afternoon. 0 seconds. Please, sungie”</p><p>Jisung sighed “Look, I know it’s stupid, please don’t be mad”</p><p>“Nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid”</p><p>“I’ve been kind of sad today and last night because I didn’t get a new year’s kiss”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It means a lot to me because it means we’ll be together forever. I get that you can tell me, but it means a lot to me if it’s a new year’s kiss”</p><p>Chenle’s face softened, “Sungie, why didn’t you tell me beforehand?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to seem too needy, so I just hoped it would happen.”</p><p>“Sungie, I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was so important to you. I shouldn’t have pulled out a camera”</p><p>“No, it’s ok, really”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“No, it’s ok, there’s next new years, I’ll wait for you”</p><p>“I’m so sorry”</p><p>“It’s ok” Jisung got out his phone and began to play on his phone</p><p>Chenle was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say or do to make Jisung feel better. He sighed and opened instagram. </p><p>He got an idea, but it would require Jisung staying past his curfew, which was 10. It also meant it would be Jisung’s first time staying the night.</p><p>“Can you stay the night?” Chenle abruptly asked</p><p>Jisung looked up from his phone, surprised. Chenle smiled at his face.</p><p>“I don’t know, I never have, my mom made an exception last night”</p><p>“Pleaaase ask” Chenle gave his best puppy eyes</p><p>“Ok ok, fine”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>~</p><p>Jisung sighed as he dialed his mom.</p><p>“Hey mom, can I stay the night at Chenle’s?”</p><p>(indistinct sounds)</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>(indistinct sounds)</p><p>“Great, bye mom!”</p><p>“Chenle! She said I could!”</p><p>“That’s great!”</p><p>Jisung didn’t know why he should stay the night tonight since he never had. Whatever, he was excited to have fun with Chenle.</p><p>~</p><p>Phase one completed.</p><p>Chenle and Jisung had some fun, and soon it was dinner time. Chenle made some ramen, his signature ramen since his parents were busy. They talked and joked while eating, Jisung occasionally complementing the food.</p><p>Chenle hurried after dinner to set everything up while Jisung was in the shower. Chenle was wearing one of Jisung’s hoodies. He was getting worried since it was close to midnight, and that was the time of his plan. When Jisung came out of the shower at 11:57, Chenle sighed in relief.</p><p>“Come here ya big baby” Chenle said while making grabby hands</p><p>“Whatttt I’m sleeeeepy”</p><p>“Lies. What teeneger is sleepy at this time”</p><p>“One with a curfew”</p><p>“Sit down, you baby”</p><p>“What?” Jisung asked while sitting down on Chenle’s bed.</p><p>“Count with me”</p><p>“What?” Chenle pulled out his laptop and put on a countdown</p><p>“Count down with me”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So you can get your kiss, duh”</p><p>“Really?” Jisung’s face lit up</p><p>“Of course, what wouldn’t I do for your happiness”</p><p>“Thank you for caring” Jisung had a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.</p><p>“I always do and I always will, sungie”</p><p>“I love you” Jisung said really fast. </p><p>His face became a tomato once he realized what he said.</p><p>Chenle blushed as he had never said that. “I love you too”</p><p>“Chenle, 2, 1…. 0” Jisung whispered. </p><p>The computer shouted ‘happy new year’s!’ They both smiled.</p><p>The two shared a kiss full of love. Jisung sighed in content. Chenle smiled into the kiss. It was a starry night, two boys drunk on love, sharing a “new year’s kiss”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have given this story a lot of thought. Maybe more than what is considered healthy. I really enjoyed writing this and I was wondering if I should write a "oneshot" book. Please give me some feedback on that, please don't be a silent reader! Also, thank you for reading! </p><p>~</p><p>Now, back to the story.</p><p>~</p><p>Chenle and Jisung ended up together all the way through college. They eventually moved in together and sorted out life, hand in hand. Chenle was a cardiologist, and Jisung was a professional dancer. Both of them had a steady income, and lived together peacefully. They had been together for almost a decade and a half. Jisung began to think of marriage when they had been together for 12 years. He proposed and of course, Chenle said yes. They had a small beach wedding and then had 2 children. One was named Misoo, and the other Jeonghwang. Misoo was four and Jeonghwang was eight when they decided to go on a trip. They toured the world and had many adventures as a family. Chenle and Jisung had to thank one day for all of their blessings. It was the day they established forever love. It was the day they had that "new years kiss".</p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and dealing with my shitty writing. I hope for some feedback and suggestions! Bye loves! mwah</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021! I decided to see what it would be like to release a shorter story, and I kinda like it. It’s less stressful. Maybe I’ll write more like this, let me know. Stay safe and healthy. 💕<br/>-Chensungienano</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>